nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Contract
|translation title = Keiyaku |chapter number = 182 |volume = To Mari |arc = Second Year Arc |previous chapter = Limit |next chapter = Message}} Contract (ケイヤク, Keiyaku) is the one-hundredth eighty-second chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Mikage is happy that Raku called her to know the situation about Marika. As Raku puts his phone on speaker for everyone to hear, Mikage explains that Marika had a contract with her mother to be able to go to Bonyari with Raku but with the two conditions of immediately coming back to Kyushu if her health took a toll and/or not being able to persuade Raku to marry her. Honda was not only Marika's guard and caretaker but was also the one who would make the decision for Marika to come back to Kyushu based on her health. If any of these conditions were broken, Marika would be forced to marry the person of her mother's choosing and never disobey her mother's wishes. Mikage tells them that Marika's family is a widely known linage with a lot of history and that Marika's mother is the current head of the family. Due to her family being born frail and Marika becoming the next head of the linage, Marika was raised strictly and obviously couldn't choose the person she would want to marry. Her contract to go to the same school as Raku almost didn't go through with her mother if Marika's father hadn't supported her. Marika's father wanted to support her feelings and that the promise of Raku marrying her ten years ago was only a small chance for Marika to marry someone she wanted. Mikage tells them that Marika and her mother had actually never met each other until she was seven years old. She says that when Marika was younger, she had given a birthday present for her mother. Wanting to talk to her more, Marika ran to her mother's room only to find her mother rip up the present she had given her. Mikage says that Marika's mother doesn't care much for Marika and only sees her as a tool to continue their family linage. Mikage tells them that Marika didn't want to tell anybody about the contract because she didn't want to be pitied. With Marika being married the next day to a divorced 40-year old steel-industry president, the gang and Mikage want to be able to help Marika but don't know how. Raku wonders about rejecting Marika even if he is able to save her and if he even has the right to save her. Chitoge then becomes frustrated with Raku and slaps him; telling him that it isn't like him to act this way and that he's usually a person to help someone in trouble and that he shouldn't hesitate. Convinced on saving her, the gang wonder how to be able to get to Kyushu but Yui comes in and tells them that she had already reserved a plane for them and that she'll cover them for school the next day. Mikage listens in and is happy for Marika in making good friends. Meanwhile, Honda tells Marika to wait for her mother to appear. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Marika has a contract with her mother to go to Bonyari with Raku with two conditions. If these conditions were broken, she would come back to Kyushu , marry someone of her mother's choosing, and never disobey her mother's orders. Conditions # Marika's health taking its toll and not being able to come to school because of it. # Raku declining Marika's offer to marry her. * Honda directly serves Marika's mother and that her true role was to check on Marika's health and decide for Marika to return to Kyushu based on her health. * The Marika's family is part of a widely known linage with a lot of history. * Marika's mother is the head of their linage. * The Marika's family has a history of being frail in health. * Marika was raised strictly as a child and couldn't choose someone she would want to marry. * Marika's father had supported Marika's feelings and wanted to give her a small chance in marrying someone she wanted by making a promise with Raku's father to have Raku marry Marika ten years ago. * Marika and her mother had first spoken and met when Marika was seven years old. * Marika's mother is cruel and only sees Marika as a tool to extend their family's linage. * Marika kept quiet about her contract because she didn't want to be pitied by anyone. Especially Raku because she didn't want her feelings to be portrayed that way. Trivia * This is the first time we hear about Marika's family background.